unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
New Player Guide
__FORCETOC__ 'Welcome to Unison League!' Introduction :Welcome to both Unison League and the Unison League wiki! Unison League offers a unique mobile MRPG experience, as well as something interesting at every turn, new gear and monsters added often, and content galore. This wiki and guide can help you start, help you get on your feet, and set you on your way become the cream of the crop. : To give you an edge when starting out, use an invite code when you go into the Menu > Code Entry. These are the player's ID, and you will become friends with said player in-game. Doing so will net you a total of 6 Gems (3 for using the code, 3 for getting to Level 10), which are essential chances at R/SR/SSR/UR armor and weapons early on in the game. Basics :The game offers its own tutorial, so we won't need to go over the content provided there. However, there are some bits and pieces that one should know at the start of the game. Classes and Builds :There are five classes, Soldier, Lancer, Archer, Mage, and Cleric. Each class offers its own unique role in the way you play. ::Soldiers are the shield of a team. They offer defensive buffs for the team, the ability to take damage for the team, taunt and redirect others to attack them, and to break the maximum HP threshold with the thanks of three abilities. (Life Up, Heaven's Breath, and Battleshout) ::Lancers are strong physical attackers. They have plenty of abilities that allow them to take on the offensive role. ::Archers utilizes both ATK/MATK, forcing opponents to be wary about both their DEF and their MDEF. Due to them being very versatile, they are able to easily fill an empty slot of another class given they have the right gear. ::Mages use magic attacks. They offer insanely high MATK and abilities that use their MATK to leave serious dents in the enemy as well as area damage. ::Clerics are healers. They often boast high MATK, above-average DEF/MDEF, and incredibly hindered ATK. Clerics often do not need to worry about attacking because their main priority lies elsewhere. Their main priority is to heal and prevent debuffs/ailments. ::Clicking the hyperlinked Class(es) will send you to each respective page, with Builds and Skillsets included within. Cost :Cost can be both your friend and your foe. We recommend that you hold onto the Cost you allot until you are able to equip a new piece of gear or able to reforge a currently equipped gear. Recommended builds for using your cost can be found on the Class pages. Augmenting :Augment quests come and go, and it's best to use and abuse them before they slip by. Augmenting gear allows a piece of gear to become increasingly powerful, thus making you more powerful, and making you able to dive deeper into the story, quests, and game. It's a good idea to check the Quest Schedule panel in the lobby to see the times at which the Augment and Super Augment quests appear at. Diving Deeper :Now that the basics are out of the way, we can move onto the more advanced elements of the game. :This section most likely would need stuff added by people who are level 45 Weapon, Gear, and Monster Skills :Skills play a larger role than credited for by the early game/mid game meta. There are variety of skills, ranging from Physical Testament- which boosts physical damage when using physical abilities, to Null Confusion- which has a slight chance to completely nullify the ailment Confusion. :A quick rundown of common skills is as follows: ::__________ Testament S/M/L/XL: Chance to boost physical/magical damage when using a physical/magical ability. ::Heart of __________ S/M/L/XL: Chance to boost select abilities by the selected class. ::Null _________ S/M/L/XL: Chance to completely nullify an ailment or debuff. ::_________ Damage Down S/M/L/XL: Chance to lower or even negate physical/magical damage taken. :Skill Limimin, EXP Limimin, and Gold Limimin of each size offer a percent chance to raise a Skill level. The chance to raise a Skill level becomes increasingly harder the higher its level- and it's only possible to level a Skill up once per augment. Any item that bears a skill, when augmented, offers the same chance at Skill level up as a small EXP Limimin. Gems and Spawning :By now, you might have already spawned your "Beginner Spawn x10". That's exactly what you want to do! Whenever you want to spawn, save up 30-50 gems and do a multi-spawn as it guarantees at least one Super Rare (SR) or higher piece of equipment. It is recommended not to spend gems on regular spawns as it only guarantees a Super Rare (SR) item; instead, it's better to wait for event or special spawns which often guarantee a Super Super Rare grade item and usually cost 50 instead of 30 gems. + Gear :+ gear allows a weapon, gear, or monster to break the boundary of its maximum stats. You are able to find + gear in quests, spawn + gear from Rare and Friend summons, and randomly get a + on a gear whenever a Great Success occurs. :For every + on a gear, one of the two stats that the piece has gains an additional 5 stat points. There is a limit of +99 to either stat. Tips about Skillsets and Skill paths Passive Skills :Each class and its respective skill path unlocks various passive skills that can be used whenever you are that class. Oftentimes, a passive skill boosts Ability Power or a stat whenever a specific kind of weapon is equipped as your main weapon. Abilities :Abilities are the active skills you unlock along a class's skill path. These skills can be equipped by pressing Gear > Abilities. These abilities range from both physical and magic damage, status moves, increasing your maximum HP, and to healing your team. There are often extra effects that come with abilities that can cause an ailment, guarantee the removal of ailments, reflect damage taken, and more. Some skills can also be used to combo with other skills, making said skills more powerful. Shared Traits :Shared traits are passive skills shared with every class once unlocked. Each shared trait buffs either a stat or your debuff protection. Each class and skillpath offers their own shared trait that benefits them most, but will also benefit every class as well. The shared traits are as follows, and stacks with all previous traits: ::Lancer :::Lancer (First skill path): 2% boost to ATK :::High Lancer (Second skill path): 3% boost to ATK (5% total) :::Dragoon (Third skill path): 5% boost to ATK (10% total) ::Soldier :::Soldier (First skill path): 2% boost to DEF :::Knight (Second skill path): 3% boost to DEF (5% total) :::Paladin (Third skill path): 5% boost to DEF (10% total) ::Archer :::Archer (First skill path): 2% boost to MDEF :::Hunter (Second skill path): 3% boost to MDEF (5% total) :::Ranger (Third skill path): 5% boost to MDEF (10% total) ::Mage :::Mage (First skill path): 2% boost to MATK :::Sorcerer (Second skill path): 3% boost to MATK (5% total) :::High Sorcerer (Third skill path): 5% boost to MATK (10% total) ::Cleric :::Cleric (First skill path): 2% boost to debuff resistance :::Priest (Second skill path): 3% boost to debuff resistance (5% total) :::Bishop (Third skill path): 5% boost to debuff resistance (10% total)